wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wubbzy Goes Boo!
|Row 1 title = Discs|Row 1 info = 1|Row 2 title = Episodes|Row 2 info = 6|Row 3 title = Bonus features|Row 3 info = 4|Row 4 title = Release date|Row 4 info = September 8, 2009|Image file = Wubbzy Goes Boo! DVD.png|Image size = 318x310}}Wubbzy Goes Boo! is a [[Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!|''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!]] DVD that contains four episodes from Season 1 and two episodes from Season 2 (five including one bonus episode). This DVD is themed around Halloween, magic, and costume-related episodes. Summary ''"'Wow! Wow! Everybody!'' ''Wubbzy'''' and his friends are back in an all-new DVD collection just in time for the fall season! Watch as Wubbzy, Widget, and Walden clean up a crazy mess with Moo Moo's magic wand, learn how NOT to be afraid of monsters, try to collect the very last leaf of autumn, pick the perfect pumpkin and create the spookiest Halloween costume of all. There's singing, dancing, trick or treating and Kickety-Kick Ball too, plus plenty of positive values like creativity, patience, and responsibility. It's all here in the Emmy® Award winning Nick Jr./Noggin hit that's so much fun it's scary!"'' Episodes * "Wubbzy's Magical Mess-up" * "Tea for Three" * "Monster Madness" * "The Last Leaf" * "The Ghost of Wuzzleburg" Bonus episode * "March of the Pumpkins" Bonus Features * Coloring & Activity Sheets * Music Videos * Bonus Jukebox Song * Sneak Peeks Trivia * In compilations, this DVD was released with Fly Us to the Moon in a two-disc box set. * This DVD was also released in a 4-disc box set along with other Halloween-themed Anchor Bay Entertainment releases, such as Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktacular, Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy, and Eloise's Rawther Unusual Halloween. Promotional video Gallery DVD Contents Wubbzy Goes Boo! DVD.png|Front (Stock Photo) Wubbzy Goes Boo! DVD Artwork (Front and Side) (Stock Photo).png|Front and Side (Stock Photo) Wubbzy Goes Boo! DVD Artwork (Front).png|Front Wubbzy Goes Boo! DVD Artwork (Back and Side).png|Back and Side Wubbzy Goes Boo! DVD CD.png|CD Wubbzy Goes Boo! DVD Artwork (Front) (Canadian).png|Front (Canadian) Wubbzy Goes Boo! DVD Artwork (Back) (Canadian).png|Back (Canadian) Wubbzy Goes Boo! DVD Artwork (Front) (Stock Photo) (Region 4).png|Front (Stock Photo) (Region 4) Wubbzy Goes Boo! DVD Artwork (Front, Used) (Region 4).png|Front (Used) (Region 4) 714495FueYL. SX300 .jpg|Digital cover Opening and Menus Intro C 1.png|Intro Intro C 2.png|Intro 2 Intro C 3.png|Intro 3 Intro C 4.png|Intro 4 Intro C 5.png|Intro 5 Intro C 6.png|Intro 6 Intro C 7.png|Intro 7 Intro C 8.png|Intro 8 Wubbzy Goes Boo! Intro 9.png|Intro 9 Wubbzy Goes Boo! Intro 10.png|Intro 10 Wubbzy Goes Boo! Intro 11.png|Intro 11 Wubbzy Goes Boo! Intro 12.png|Intro 12 Wubbzy Goes Boo! Main Menu.png|Main Menu Wubbzy Goes Boo! Main Menu 2.png|Main Menu 2 Wubbzy Goes Boo! Main Menu 3.png|Main Menu 3 Wubbzy Goes Boo! Main Menu 4.png|Main Menu 4 Wubbzy Goes Boo! Main Menu 5.png|Main Menu 5 Wubbzy Goes Boo! Main Menu 6.png|Main Menu 6 Wubbzy Goes Boo! Main Menu 7.png|Main Menu 7 Wubbzy Goes Boo! Main Menu 8.png|Main Menu 8 Wubbzy Goes Boo! Main Menu 9.png|Main Menu 9 Wubbzy Goes Boo! Episodes.png|Episodes Wubbzy Goes Boo! Extra Features.png|Extra Features Wubbzy Goes Boo! Wubbzy's Activity & Coloring Pages (DVD-ROM).png|Wubbzy's Activity & Coloring Pages (DVD-ROM) Wubbzy Goes Boo! Sneak Peeks.png|Sneak Peeks Coloring & Activity Sheets ''Note: '''Two images below are too large to have their thumbnails shown. To see them at full size, click their boxes to enter their pages and click either "''Full resolution" or "download". Wubbzy Goes Boo! WGOES BOO fruit pumpkin.png|WGOES BOO fruit pumpkin Wubbzy Goes Boo! WGOES BOO WubbzyBat.png|WGOES BOO WubbzyBat Wubbzy Goes Boo! WGOES BOO wubz_wolf.png|WGOES BOO wubz_wolf Category:DVDs Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:2009 Category:Merchandise